oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bright lord
'' "The days when men looked to the sky and knew no fear has come to an end. The light of hope that shone upon all has gone down, behind the mountains, into shadow...Only we can return the world to what it once was, and bring back the fearless eyes of man that once looked up to the sky.".'' History The Bright Lord appeared in the world a few decades ago spreading a message, that the world is slowly being consumed in darkness and it cannot be ignored any longer. With the recent threats and tragedies of the time that had only recently passed, such as the The Pale King's rise and the Shengese war, people had grown tired of being the victims of the evils around them. This had caused the faith to gain a strong foothold in the world, and not a minute to soon, as the return of the father of necromancy, Maloglash, had come. After the devestating war with the undead that had come in Maloglash's wake, the faith of The Bright Lord had swelled, turning the once small church into a grand faith on par with many other celestial faiths of the world. Appearance Followers of the Bright Lord tend to wear pure white clothing gilded in gold or gold coloring, this usually taking the form of suits, gowns, robes, and even armor. The more rich and noble of the faithful try to have only the most extravagant and expensive clothing or armor, usually trying to compete with other faithful nobility in this regard. However, this is usually found exclusively with those who recognize the deity as The Golden King, since most warrior's and crusaders can neither afford nor are expected to do such things in The Bright Lord's name. Providence For those who have garnered his favor, The Bright Lord will bath the creature in a holy light, granting them glowing gold eyes or a halo of light. In particularly rare cases, it is said that the The Bright Lord will even bestow the gift of Soulfire upon the most fervent and faithful of his flock, to those who have shown true valor. Servants Haulden, The Sunfury - Haulden is the divine herald of The Bright Lord and currently the only one. He is described as a towering sun giant blessed with divine power and soulfire. He wears immaculate golden armor with many spikes that resemble the rays of the sun and a huge greatsword of burning light. As a herald, Haulden represents the divine wrath of the bright lord given form and such has a short temper and patience for both evil and non-followers of his lord. As for the faithful, Haulden urges Valor in all actions, just as the bright lord does, and has been known to help inspire and move the faithful to action against evils of the world. Church Given the crusader like mentality the faith lends itself to, the Church of The Bright Lord tends to be highly organized into chains of command that function very similarly to the military, with a notable difference of how warfare is handled. Unlike normal military organizations, the church is not focused on war itself but rather the fight against evil itself. As such, the church us broken up into three primary branches that focus their crusades in different areas; The Morningstar Brigade, The Spearhead Armada, and The Dragonclaw Auxiliary. For many, simply serving The Bright Lord is enough, but there are some who wish to rise within the ranks of the church to become commanders and lords in their own right. To this end, the church urges both loyalty and dedication to the fight against evil, but most of all is urges to be valorous in all things. Since The Bright Lord is a deity of valor and glory, the church will actively seek out true leaders who posses valor unequal to their piers and raise them to the highest of ranks, thus creating what the church considers to be true heroes and paragons of the faith, allowing their fame and glory to spread faith to new lands and attract the attention of other nascent heroes to the following as well. Clergy The Church's clergy consists overwhelmingly of paladins, inquisitors, and other warriors of the light, but the presence of clerics and even some oracles also number among the following. There are also quite the number of nobles who follow him, ranging between both minor and major nobility with everything in-between, though these followers tend to refer to him as The Golden King. Their contributions to the faith usually take the form of donations and other support that critically aids the church in its battles against the various evils of the world. The Three Orders Though there are plenty of the faithful who choos to remains simply as churhc goes or clerics of the cathedral, there are many more who choose to serve the bright lord to a higher level, for those who do they join one of the three orders that make up the bulk of the church. Temples and Shrines There are multiple shrines, temples, and cathedrals throughout the lands of Lebenreich, with many more scattered throughout the world of Oustomia, some even making their way into Sheng. Paladin Code * I will have valor in all actions, and will never tarnish the glory of our lord. * I will never abide evil in my presence, and will offer redemption or death even in the face of great odds. * I will seek to protect the innocent, and nurture the good will of others. * If I should lord over others, I shall do so with honor and fair justice. Religious Allies The People's Wrath - A stanch enemy against evil and honorable above anything else, the warriors of the people's wrath are natural allies to the bright lord and his faith. Though their lack of order can sometimes be seen as bothersome and problematic. The White Light - As another Lawfully Good religion, the church of white light possess many similar views to the evils and their consumption of the world. Though a bit more reckless than the followers of the bright lord, potentially due to the martyrdom aspects of their god, they usually tend to prove themselves as worthy allies. Category:Deities Category:Lore